


Hymn to Wisdom

by longlivevanderjesus



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlivevanderjesus/pseuds/longlivevanderjesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol has reconnected with Rindy and wants to be a part of Rindy's new family. What does that mean for Therese?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hymn to Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place June of 1966. Any feedback is appreciated!

Therese looked around their bedroom. It seemed bigger now than it ever did when it had furniture. The windows left ajar in the hopes of a breeze, beige walls missing their photographs and paintings. She had never seen the apartment before it was full of life and seeing it so barren made her nervous. Would every place she lives in feel this dead eventually? She tightened her arm around Carol’s waist.

  
“I’m going to miss this place, won’t you?” Therese asked.

  
Carol opened her eyes and sighed. Her hand left Therese’s back and she brushed her fingers through Therese’s hair. “I guess I will. I never liked the lack of lawn though. You didn’t shower, did you?”

  
Carol’s thumb rubbed a slow circle at the base of her jaw. Would Therese like the house? What colors were the walls? Did it have carpeting or hardwood? Why hadn’t she insisted on visiting before agreeing to move? She had been so calm just a few days ago but now she was riddled with questions she neglected to ask beforehand. But what did it matter what colors the walls are? She trusted Carol. She thought of Dannie and Linda and Nancy. Who would she spend time with in Greenbelt besides Carol?

  
“I will in the morning. Do you like Ronald?” He must be a nice and easy going man if Rindy gets along with him. She wondered what his face looked like. She remembered looking down from the balcony as he helped Rindy into Carol’s car. He was fair and had black hair and a slight frame. That was over a year ago, though, had he filled out? Carol had shown her photos from her visit of the Capitol Building and the stairs looked exhausting to run up and down all day. He must be fit and wear suits every day, she thought, and always keep his hands and fingernails clean.

  
“Perhaps. At Delmonico’s he was trying to make a good impression on me but he never asks to speak with me when I call Rindy. Darling, I wish you would shower before bed. I hate the way hairspray makes hair feel.” Carol’s hand left the back of Therese’s head and groped past her on the floor for a Phillip Morris. “Do you want one?”

  
“No. The doctor told you to stop and they won’t like it if you smoke around the baby.” It worried Therese how stern and serious Rindy was. Would she get angry at Carol over every little thing Carol does differently than Rindy? But then what things could Carol do differently? Therese didn’t know and she had no desire to know. She turned her head to kiss Carol’s breast.

  
“I won’t around the baby. I don’t want to stop. How else would I celebrate laying with you? And frankly I don’t think I could.” Carol brought her arm out from under Therese’s neck to light the cigarette and Therese let go, falling back onto the mattress. The dark green sheet, now faded, felt cool on her sweaty back.

  
“I did.” Therese countered. Carol blew smoke in her face. It made Therese laugh.

  
“You never truly smoked in the first place.” Therese lifted herself up and leaned over to bite Carol’s nipple.

  
“I’m too tired.” Carol sighed and then she made three smoke rings. Therese couldn’t help but smile as she watched the wisps disappear. She had never needed to tell Carol she loved smoke rings. She saw Carol looking at her from the corner of her eye and felt the soft press of Carol’s lips on her cheek. “Oh darling. You should want to sleep. You are driving the first leg.” Carol took a long drag before stubbing the half smoked cigarette out on the floor.

  
“Carol!”

  
“Never mind.” Carol waved her hand dismissively, “The sale is final.” She brought the sheet up around their shoulders. Therese turned on her side and tucked her head beneath Carol’s chin. She felt Carol’s arm around her waist, Carol’s hand on her back. With every inhale all Therese could smell was the familiar scent of Carol’s perfume. She could feel her heart slowing down, content to rest here. Perhaps she wouldn’t miss this apartment, or even this city, after all.


End file.
